thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 02 - Where Wolves?
Opening Text "Everyone...This isn’t easy to say...But...Pretty sure...I have...Season Two’s Disease. (Video interjects of each individual cast member) See??!?! You should take precautions. I don’t know if I’m contagious. Here’s Hoping...it won’t get worse. (Video of the entire cast on the couch pops up). Uh oh. (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met ”When Last we met the Krag Crew was reunited with their long lost knight, Sir Quigley. But he hadn’t come to sit around all day with his hand down Krag’s loincloth. (Laughter breaks out). No. He had come to rally his friends for a new quest. One that would take them to the distant Republic of Soaring, where lawlessness... Quigley: Wait. Wait a second. Jim: I don’t have to wait. Krag: Was that a Freudian slip? Quigley: What happened there. Jim: What? I don’t see a problem with anything I just said. It’s all perfectly fine. Krag: It’s written down. Quigley: Of course it is. Jim: I lost my place. He comes to rally his friends for a new quest that will take them to the distant Republic of Soaring where lawlessness reigned. In this frontier land a pack of werewolves had risen, splitting their victims into two categories. Those strong enough to join the hunt and those who would become the hunted.’’ ‘’To aid in tracking down these monstrous beasts, the Krag Crew brought Kimbulton along who was happy enough to get back out on the road.' The companions all made their way eastward and as they crossed the border into Soaring they saw that Sir Quigley’s fears were justified. The first thing they encountered was a camp of ogres who had been savagely torn apart and left for the crows. Their search of the area was interrupted by a tremendous beast seemingly born from several different animals all fused together, that knocked trees aside like snapping matchsticks This terrible creature was brought down by the Krag group, but it was no easy feat, as it’s thick hide was tough to pierce and it’s wounds closed with unnatural speed even after it was brought to the brink of death. After their fight the companions found the town of Breem, but they did not find a warm reception. They were met with hostility and fear as the townsfolk had suffered disappearances and bloody murders, no doubt at the claws of the werewolves themselves. ’In the town square they met a condemned criminal, Garriwalt Overbright He claimed to be part of an outlaw crew that had been taken over by the werewolves and offered to tell the heroes where their hideout was, if they would retrieve a secret stash of items that he had hidden out in the woods for himself, so he could make his escape. Quigley was torn. His mission was to defend the townsfolk but he could not justify breaking the law to do it. But the next morning you all came upon a grisly scene. In the night an entire family had been chased from their home and brutally killed. ’The entire town was in shock of the horrific scene and when Quigley tried to assure that he could help bring the wolves of justice, the crowd nearly turned on him, suspecting the newcomers of being werewolves themselves As accusations begin to fly and tensions mount within the town, it’s becoming all too apparent that if something doesn’t give more blood is going to flow. What do you do?" ' Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Open Gaming Store - Halls of The Mountain King - Adventure Path * 34 eligible shares. * Winner rolled by Krag. * Every 500 bits cheered in January is an entry into the Fire and Ice Dice Box Giveaway from Dog Might Games Trivia * This was the birthday episode for Eric Radic. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things